


Collision

by CrackerJacc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Apocalypto_12 - Fandom, CrankGameplays - Fandom, MatPat - Fandom, MessYourself, RobertIDK - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, danielhowell - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android Ethan Nestor, Angel Tyler Scheid, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Human Phil Lester, M/M, Merman RobertIDK (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Neko Dan Howell, Omegaverse Sean McLoughlin, Siren Nathan Sharp, Werewolf Mark Fischbach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackerJacc/pseuds/CrackerJacc
Summary: "I like that nickname..." The boy whispered, warm breath hitting his companion's neck. The older chuckled, carrying him in the direction they had come from."I'm glad." He said."My brave little bear."





	1. Strange Boy

_Drip, drip, drip..._

"I'll see you later, ok Janice? I promise! Bye!" A tall man with a British accent waved as he exited the shop, a plastic bag full of cereal boxes in his hand. The gentle pitter patter of rain hitting the roof of the shop was rather soothing, but he still needed to walk home and face getting wet. His baby blue eyes looked up, frowning slightly as cold raindrops came into contact with his pale face, the sky darkening to an angry grey.

"Ugh, rain..." He muttered, pulling the hood over his black fringe as he tried to hurry home. He regretted just wearing a thin hoodie when the sky opened up and it suddenly started down-pouring. The raindrops crashed loudly against the pavement, creating puddles and small streams as the clear water rushed into the roadside drains. The man could barely see with how dark the clouds were and how thick the sheen of rain was in front of his face.  
He didn't remember a storm warning today on the news, maybe some weird weather stuff happened and directed the clouds over to London? Yeah, that had to be it, a storm like this couldn't just form spontaneously. _Just use some big words to make it seem like you know what's happening._

Deciding to wait out the sudden rain, the Brit rushed to the nearest bus station, cowering under the roof that protected him from the rain that felt like bullets against his skin. He sighed, frowning, pulling the hood farther over his head as he plopped down on the dirty bench he'd rather not be sitting on, cereal held protectively in his grasp.  
After a few minutes if waiting he decided to look around his little safe haven. Ew, is that gum? Why is there gum _on top_ of the seat?  
He scooted away from the chewed up pink glob of goop with a look of distaste in his big blue eyes. Upon closer inspection, there seemed to be a few ants in it. Reaching down to grab a damp stick, the Brit nudged the gum onto the ground. It fell into a dirty puddle. Ew.  
Suddenly, there was a loud clash of thunder.

The man yelped, stick flying out of his hand, fingers digging into the boxes of precious cereal, hunching closer to the bench. What was with the sudden weather? There are hardly ever storms this bad. The raven groaned. Maybe he could just play Crossy Road on his phone until the storm passed. He reached for his pocket before remembering he left his phone at home on charge. Oh.

"AHH OH MY GOD-"

The man's head snapped up when he heard loud screeching. What the heck? Was someone being murdered? Should he do something?  
"EW EW GET IT OFF-"

The raven stood. He saw a dark figure in the rain, running right... Towards... Him...

_CRASH!_

The man was sent sprawling back into the bench, bag of cereal boxes flying god knows where, the thing that crashed into him soaking wet and trembling.

"Ow! What the heck!?" The raven shoved it off, frowning when he saw a brunet fall to the ground in a heap. The figure was shaking, looking up at the man with wide, scared, coffee brown eyes. He was wearing a black eclipse shirt and skinny jeans.  
And... His brown cat ears were lowered against his head and his same colored tail was bushed out.

"Ah, I'm so sorry mister!" The brown haired cat boy thing quickly apologized, scrambling to his feet, playing nervously with his slender fingers. The raven looked at him in shock.

"Th-the rain just scared me, that's all! My name is Daniel, by the way." Daniel's tail accidentally flicked out into the downpour, the cat boy letting out a frightened hiss as he scrambled onto the bench, curling in the corner. The other man was too startled to speak.

"Ugh, ew ew ew..." Daniel grabbed his bushy tail, licking it slowly, cleaning the water off as his ears flicked. He acted like this was completely normal. Silence hung heavily in the air, the brunet concentrating on drying himself as the black haired man cast glances over in his direction. Eventually Daniel looked up at him.

"Sir, where are your ears?" Daniel suddenly asked, the man's hood having fallen off when Daniel crashed into him. He seemed pretty awkward about asking, but curiosity got the best of him. The raven gave a confused look.

"You mean like... Animal ears? Uhh... Humans aren't supposed to have those..." The man said carefully, watching the admittedly adorable cat boy's face turn into one of confusion, much like his own. The lost cereal was completely forgotten at this point.

"Of course you are, silly. Everyone does." Daniel said, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. Phil timidly shook his head.

"Dan, may I call you that? Where are you from?" The man asked, watching 'Dan' smile and let go of his tail.

"I'm from London." He giggled rather adorably, wrapping his tail around his legs that were bent up to his chest.

"But... This doesn't feel like home. It looks the same, but it's an entirely different place." He said, smile dropping slightly as he looked out into the rain. His ears folded back again, hugging his legs closer as the tip of his tail flicked.

"I was outside for once in my life, going for a walk. It started raining, so I was trying to find shelter... And then I passed out, and woke up soaked to the bone in the middle of the road." Dan said, petting his own tail. The man frowned. He felt bad for the little cat boy.

"My name is Philip Lester, but you can just call me Phil." He spoke up, offering a lopsided smile to his new friend. Dan looked up at him and smiled widely, his ears perking. He was about to speak when another loud bang of thunder interrupted, causing the both of them to let out a manly squeal and jump. Dan scrambled to Phil's side and hugged his arm tightly.

"Phil, I'm scared..." He whispered, trembling as he looked out into the rain. The raven felt his heart break as he looked down at the obviously terrified cat boy. Phil, being the absolute precious angel he was, put it upon himself to take care of Dan.

"Here, uh, take this." Phil said, pulling off his sweater and draping it over Dan's shoulders. The cat boy looked up at him, curly fringe falling into his eyes slightly. He had the cutest little grin that showed his dimple.

"Thank you, Phil." He murmured, snuggling into the raven's side and purring quietly as he put the sweater on. Phil hesitated, before wrapping an arm around Dan.

"It's no problem, Danny."

The two sat there, watching the rain. The noise was rather soothing to Phil, but Dan was a little on edge the whole time. Whenever there was another crash of thunder the brunet would try to scramble onto Phil's lap only to be gently held on the bench. He eventually got Phil to pet him by placing the raven's pale hand on his head, too awkward to ask vocally. Being pet always calmed his nerves.  
Phil hesitated in touching Dan's fluffy ears, his fingers just ghosting over them. He rubbed them properly when Dan leaned up into his touch, eyes closed and quiet purrs rumbling in his throat. Phil smiled softly, looking out into the rain again. It had let up enough for Phil to see out into the road.

"We're gonna have to run through that, ok Dan?" Phil murmured. Dan looked up at him in fear.

"It's only for a little bit, my flat is close by." Phil reassured, watching as Dan stood and slowly nodded. He grabbed the cat boy's hand as he stood next to him, pulling the hood over Dan's head to cover his ears.

"You're a good little warrior, aren't you Dan?" Phil asked. Dan lit up and nodded.

"I'm a brave warrior!"  
"Like a bear, right?"

"Yes! I'm not afraid of some water!" Dan gripped Phil's hand, an adorable look on his squishable face.  
"But... Bears are kinda scary Phil..."

"That's right. You're my brave, scary bear."  
"Really?"

"Definitely." Phil smiled, his tongue poking out of his teeth a bit.

"So c'mon Bear. I promise it won't take long, a few minutes at most."

Dan nodded, his cheeks puffing out slightly as he looked into the rain, his tail wrapped tightly around his own waist to keep it from getting too wet.  
The two ran, their feet splashing in puddles and their hands clasped tightly. They were almost there, just a minute or so. Dan's hood had blown off, his soft ears flat against his head as the rain soaked them. He tried flicking the water off as fear of the cold substance almost took over, but the wind irritated his ears, so he simply pulled his hood back up with his free hand and held it there.  
And then there was the lightning. A blinding white light, a loud bang of thunder, and Dan froze.

"Dan, we're almost there!" Phil said, trying to tug the cat boy into the direction of his flat. Trembling, Dan turned tail and bolted in a random direction as he dragged Phil with him, entering the woods, not noticing or caring where he was going at the moment.  
He was terrified.


	2. Trust

"Ow, fuck..."

A voice sounded from some bushes, belonging to a small man with fluffy green hair that was currently caked with mud and soaked in water. His large grey Berlin sweater was one of the only things keeping him warm because honestly the short blue flamingo shorts that didn't cover his slightly hairy legs hardly did anything to protect from the cold. So he had tucked his legs up inside the sweater just like your parents told you not to do when you were younger because it would stretch out your shirt. Upon closer inspection, he was cradling his arm while he lied in the semi dry ground under the bush. He had slipped and fallen in some mud, twisting his arm until it broke.  
He winced at the memory. He was walking in these foreign woods when suddenly his feet slipped out from under him. He had tried to use his hand to break his fall upon instinct, but it slipped as well and he landed on his arm in an odd angle. And oh god the pain. It wasn't as bad now, but it still held a pulsing sting.  
The man wasn't exactly normal. On the outside, sure, but you had to look deeper than that. The man had a subgender, born as an omega. He could go into heats and reproduce and had a certain demeanor and scent that only an omega possesses. Though, normal humans wouldn't be able to tell he was an entirely different species.  
The man, his name was Sean, whimpered, shivering, listening to the rain hit the trees as he curled on the ground under the bush, arm held to his chest protectively. He wondered how he had gotten here. One minute he was taking a nap on his couch and the next he was in the middle of the woods and it was raining. Not that he wasn't used to the rain, he lived in Ireland. He even enjoyed the sound of the rain and thunder. Maybe this was all a dream and he'll wake up at any minute.

Sean sighed, only filching as lighting flashed and there was a loud boom of thunder. He just wanted to go home to his dog Gizmo, and his best friend Signe, and his house that always smelled like cookies. Cookies... Sean's stomach rumbled. When was the last time he ate? Just a blueberry muffin for breakfast, which was hours ago.

Meanwhile, in another part of the woods Sean woke up in, a man with soft, slightly Asian brown eyes and floofy black hair was trying to climb a tree to examine his surroundings. He had no idea where he was. His pack's scent had completely disappeared. In fact, there wasn't a trace of any other werewolf for miles. This confused the man with the red flannel as he climbed the tree.

_Where am I?_

The alpha werewolf looked around once he got to the top of the tree, breathing deeply as his nostrils flared. He could smell two other people, but one caught his attention more than the other two. It wasn't a werewolf, but he had the distinct scent of an omega, just a bit sweeter and... Different. A lot stronger.  
Mark's immediate instinct was to go to the omega. He wanted to keep it safe. But he was reluctant. Maybe someone drugged him and took him here, and the scent of an omega is just a trap. Maybe they were going to throw him into the abyss of the ocean, never to be seen again because of that one time he stole his friend's beef jerky in second grade.

_Shudder._

Mark hesitated before climbing back down. Fuck it, he was going to at least see what the scent was. He cautiously began walking through the cold rain, then jogging, then full out sprinting. He smiled as the wind whipped through his fluffy hair, puddles slashing up around his legs as he ran in them. There was so much more interesting scents that he wanted to investigate, but Mark kept his nose on the omega. Or, tried to.  
Mark was so caught up in the smells he didn't even realize the omega scent getting closer. He ended up tripping over a root and crashing into a bush. He heard a yell from under him and then a cry of pain. The scent of an omega flooded his nose. It was so strong, he's never met someone with such a strong scent to define their class. It was usually more defined by how they acted and who their parents were.

"Get off, get off!" The body squirmed, Mark could hear him crying. As quick as he could the alpha stood, worry written on his features as the messy green haired man clutched his arm and sobbed. Mark's heart broke at the sight.

"Hey, hey I'm going to help you." He said, bending down to pick the crying omega up. He managed to scoop him into his strong arms, not minding the fact that he was all dirty.

"Let go! Let m-me go!" The omega squirmed, holding his arm protectively to his chest. Mark shushed him gently. The poor thing was terrified.

"Hey, deep breaths." The werewolf murmured in that deep silky voice of his. He hoped to calm the poor omega down and check his arm. It was clear it was injured.

"P-please don't hurt me..." Sean whimpered, no longer struggling to get away but rather going limp in Mark's arms as surrender. He recognized the musky scent of alpha, though this smell was unfamiliar at the same time and quite dull. It was more the presence of this man than scent that gave away his subgender.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." The alpha said gently, sitting in the bush to get out of the rain. Sean whimpered, looking up at the person that crashed into him. As soon as he looked into those chocolate brown eyes he calmed, tense muscles relaxing and his breathing going fairly normal.

"Y-you're not gonna t-touch me or anything, will you?" He whimpered, shrinking back slightly, accent a bit thicker with slight fear.

"No, of course not." Mark said. He had an overwhelming urge to protect the man in his arms, to make him happy. He blamed it on instinct.

"Ok..." Sean whispered. He hated trusting alphas. They always ended up wanting to use him and beat him. But... Just this once he decided to trust this stranger. He was desperate for some sort of interaction in this lonely place, being the social butterfly that he is.

"May I see your arm?" The alpha asked. Sean quickly shook his head. Oh hell no.

"I-I don't even know your name..." He murmured in a slightly sarcastic tone, curling into a small ball in the stranger's arms to protect his broken limb. The alpha chuckled a bit.

"Ah, that's right..." He smiled softly.

"My name is Mark. What about you?" Mark said, brushing the cute omega's green hair out of his gorgeous ocean blue eyes. The Irishman flinched slightly at that, causing Mark's eyes to grow slightly confused. Grooming was considered a sign of affection and usually calmed people down. At least, it was where he came from.

"Sean..." The smaller male mumbled, averting his eyes to the damp ground as he quickly wiped his tears with his functioning hand. Mark nodded a bit, looking down at Sean, taking in his features.

"May I see your arm now?" He asked in a gentle tone. Sean hesitantly nodded, letting out a shaky breath as he uncurled himself, lying on Mark's lap with his broken arm resting on his stomach and goosebumps rising on his pale legs. The alpha took it as gentle as possible, not noticing the fact that Sean was practically wearing boxers (even though if you called them that he would fight you and insist they were shorts), rolling up the sleeves of Sean's sweater. It looked bad.

"Y-you landed on it when you fell on me..." Sean whispered. Mark immediately felt guilty.

"Oh gosh... I'm so sorry Sean..." Mark whispered, pulling Sean up to his chest. The omega buried his face into Mark's neck, breathing in his earthy scent as Mark rubbed his back. He curled his legs back up.

"It was an accident, it's ok Mark..." Sean whispered. Mark felt his heart flutter at the way Sean said his name, the urge to protect the little omega in his arms only growing. It was natural for an alpha werewolf to instinctively want to make omegas happy and protect them. Werewolves that were in the omega class were usually the weakest, and that's why they were placed in that class. Sure they weren't usually treated the best and got the harshest punishments for acting out of line, hell they weren't even allowed to have a mate, but alphas usually have a soft spot for them. Call it pity.  
Mark rubbed Sean's back, jumping slightly when another clash of thunder sounded. The omega whimpered, cuddling closer, his shaky breath hitting Mark's neck.

"A-alpha... Will you... K-keep holding me..?" Sean was almost silent, timid, afraid Mark would say no but also craving the feel of warm arms holding him. The alpha nodded.

"Of course I will. I'm going to protect you, ok? I promise."

Sean couldn't help but smile at the sincerity in Mark's voice. For once, he didn't feel afraid around an alpha. He felt protected. Safe.  
Safe enough to fall asleep in Mark's strong arms.


	3. Wet Wings

When Tyler woke up, he didn't expect to be bent over a tree branch in a rather uncomfortable position, his arms and legs hanging down and his large white wings sopping wet. He groaned lowly, struggling to pull himself up on the tree branch so he could sit, his wings heavy with water. Wasn't he lying on his couch watching some romance movie?  
The last thing Tyler remembered was shoveling popcorn onto his mouth as he sobbed over how the main character caught his wife of three tears cheating on him with her yoga instructor, who also happened to be the main character's best friend and now the main character was a single parent of two kids and he worked at a minimum wage cafe but one day he met a really hot guy and totally fell in love and they had to keep their gay relationship a secret because the hot guy happened to own a large company and-  
Wow Tyler was lonely.

The angel stood shakily, his wings extremely heavy. How long had they been soaking? He lifted them up with a bit of difficulty, flapping them a couple times to try and dry them a bit. His light blue hoodie was all wet too.

_Where even am I?_

Tyler huffed, jumping to the ground rather ungracefully and standing quickly, looking around to see if anyone saw his fail as he quickly brushed off the wet leaves. There was a squirrel staring at him from the tree.

"Tell no one." Tyler said, narrowing his eyes at the squirrel. The animal scurried off.

"I know where you live!" He called, huffing and turning around. He didn't trust that squirrel to keep a secret.  
Alright, the rain seemed to be letting up a bit. Tyler looked up, folding his wings neatly against his back as he began walking in a random direction. Was he kidnapped? Dreaming? Probably.  
He moved an arm around, plucking a feather from a wing.  
Ouch. Definitely not a dream.  
Ok, so he was kidnapped. That kinda sucked. He didn't even get to finish his movie!  
Sighing, Tyler looked at the feather he plucked. It was pretty wet and soggy. Stupid rain.   
Jeez, life really sucks right now.

Tyler carelessly dropped the feather, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants and realizing how cold he was. His curly brown hair was a mess from the rain, his clothes soaked, and to top it all off he was wearing socks.  
Wet socks.  
Quickly taking off the socks because he would rather go barefoot, Tyler continued his aimless trek through the forest. His head perked up when he heard rustling in some nearby bushes, gentle humming coming from the plant.

"Hello?" Tyler called hesitantly, hearing the humming suddenly stop. Curiously, the angel walked forward, pushing some leaves out of the way and peering into the bush. A pair of brown eyes stared back up at him.

"Who are you?" The man with black hair asked cooly, his deep voice guarded as his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I'm lost you see. I heard humming and followed it. Can you tell me where I am?" Tyler asked. The man sighed, and the angel saw him gently petting some fluffy green hair, noticing another man curled up on his lap. Ok, that was cute.

"Look dude, I don't know where we are either." The man with the deep voice said, pulling the sleeping person closer.

"Where are your guys' wings?" Tyler asked curiously.  
"What?"  
"Your wings?" The angel asked slowly, allowing one of his damp wings to spread open behind him. The man frowned.  
"We don't have wings."

Tyler was extremely confused at that. Did he somehow end up on another planet? Impossible. We're these those 'demons' from the dark underground his mother told him about? Oh god, how did he end up there?!  
His thoughts were interrupted by the green haired man stirring, letting out a soft whine.

"Shh, I'm here..." The man with black hair whispered, petting the other.

"M-my arm really hurts..." Tyler recognized the accent as Irish. Or Scottish. It was hard to tell the difference.

"Oh, are you injured?" He angel asked, leaning down to get a better look. All his worries about demons and planets seemed to vanish, for now at least. Blue eyes snapped up to look at him as the Irishman scrambled back fearfully.

"Mark... Who's that..?"  
The black haired man, Mark, presumably, gently took the Irishman into his arms again, scooping him up like an infant.

"My name is Tyler." The angel said softly, a gentle smile on his face as he sat down on his knees. He didn't mind the fact that he was getting his sweatpants muddy. His instinct was to help this poor creature. The Irishman seemed to relax slightly, cradling an arm as he looked up at the curly haired male.

"I-I'm Sean..." He said, quickly hiding his face into Mark's chest. Tyler smiled at how shy he seemed to be. Or maybe he was just afraid. Tyler was an intimidating man, muscular build and a sharp jaw, his pupils always seeming to be dilated for some reason and his resting face looking almost angry. He was really a sweetheart though, a gentle giant.

"May I look at your arm? I might be able to help." He said, reaching a hand out to the little Irishman. He could have sworn he heard Mark growl slightly, the noise sounding like a dog, but brushed it off as imagination.  
The tall man seemed to have a calming aura about him, so the omega shakily allowed him to look at his broken arm. He was strange, though. Sean couldn't smell a subgender on him. Did he not have one? No, impossible.   
The Irishman winced slightly when Tyler pushed up his sleeve, the strange man looking at his arm.

"I'm going to heal you, ok?" He asked gently.

"H-how are you going to do that?" Sean whispered. Tyler smiled softly, allowing a wing to spread again, chuckling as the little Irishman stared at it in awe.

"I'm an angel. It's kinda what we do."  
"Oh my gosh... Am I dead? Did all those cookies finally catch up to me?" Sean whispered, eyes wide. Mark raised an eyebrow while Tyler chortled.  
"You're not dead, I promise."  
"But then... Why am I seeing an angel? Oh my Lord I am dead. This explains everything."

Tyler sighed, just deciding to go along with it so this guy would let the angel heal him.

"Mhm sure. Now please calm down." He deadpanned. 

Sean glanced at Mark, cuddling more into him before looking back over to the angel as he was comfortable.  
"O-ok..."

"It's going to hurt a bit, ok? I just need you to relax." He placed a gentle hand onto Sean's arm, the Irishman forcing himself to relax as he watched.  
"Ok, r-ready..."

The first thing Sean noticed was a soft white glow coming from Tyler's hand, before a searing pain. He cried out, unable to pull his arm away.

"You're hurting him!" Mark growled, head snapping to look at Tyler.  
"I'm sorry, I have to. The bone fusing back together is going to be painful."

"It hurts, it hurts!" Sean tried to squirm away, tears streaming down his cheeks. How could he be in pain if he was dead? Oh my gosh, he's not dead!   
Mark snarled rather animalisticaly at Tyler, the angel concentrating on healing the bone.  
He didn't notice as Mark suddenly lunged at him.  
Tyler was knocked back, eyes widening as Mark pinned him to the mud, the shorter male beginning to change. The angel heard bones cracking and shifting, fur beginning to grow on Mark's tanned skin.

Where Mark was, there was a rather large black wolf snarling down at him.  
Tyler shoved it off roughly, wings spreading as he took to the air on instinct, the wolf jumping up to snap at his muddied feet. The tall male stayed just out of it's reach, looking down at the animal.

"M-Mark?" Sean peeked out of the bush, clutching his now healed arm. The wolf smelled exactly like him, which was extremely confusing. That couldn't be Mark, could it?

"H-hey, calm down now." Tyler said when the wolf jumped up to try and bite him again.

"Mark!" Sean tried to call meekly, standing with wide eyes when the wolf managed to finally chomp down on Tyler's foot, trying to drag him down to the ground. The angel grit his teeth to keep from crying out, small balls of light forming at his wingtips as they flapped. He let out a small yelp when the wolf bit hard enough to break his bones. The balls of light slowly grew bigger, and bigger, until they were both the size of softballs.

"S-stop!" Just as Sean was about to scramble out of the bush, Tyler flapped once more, the tips of his wings touching and combining the balls of energy, the large white sphere shooting down at the wolf with a thundering crack and knocking him back. The animal skidded across the muddy ground on his flank before coming to a stop a little ways away, knocked out. He was twitching as the energy coursed through him.

"I didn't want to have to do that..." Tyler sighed shakily, his foot bleeding heavily, seeming tired. There was a pause, before Sean scrambled out of the bush, running to the wolf.

"Alpha!"


	4. Home

"Dan!"

The cat boy was still running, ducking under branches and dodging bushes. Phil, on the other hand, was being dragged through everything. And it was quite painful.

"Daniel!" Phil yelled after being hit with yet another branch. Dan stopped and turned around, leaping onto Phil's arms and clinging to him like a koala. He was heavier than he looked.

"Phil! Phil I'm scared!" He whimpered, looking up at the dark sky and tall, creepy trees. The trees... Those were the worst. They were tall, and dark, and looming scarily. Who knows what could be hiding up there? And the leaves were dripping water for fuck's sake!  
Phil was trying to hold the trembling Dan up, but he stepped back slightly and slipped on some wet leaves. The two collapsed to the ground, rolling down a large hill and luckily not hitting any trees or bushes. Dan clung to the slightly shorter male as they tumbled downwards.   
By the time the two stopped, they were covered in mud and leaves and small twigs. Dan was trembling as he tried to hold Phil closer, terrified. Not only was he wet, but he was also hurt and dirty.

"Dan, are you ok?" Phil asked quickly, sitting up and pulling the little ball that was Dan onto his lap.

"M-my back..." Dan whispered, wincing a bit. Phil hesitated, before gently pulling up the now ruined sweater and Dan's shirt. He cringed when he saw a large bruise that must have been caused by hitting a rock. His fingers ghosted over it slightly.

"Ok Dan, uh, can you walk?" He asked, looking up when he heard a tiny sniffle from the cat boy.

"I-I can try..." Dan whimpered, looking up at Phil with big, teary eyes. Phil quickly shook his head. Seeing Dan in pain made his heart twist. He had grown attached to the cat boy in the short amount of time they've known each other. Maybe it's because he was a little lonely, just barely getting by in this boring life. Dan was different, in more ways than one.

"No, I'll carry you, you're too hurt." He said, putting Dan's shirt back in place and scooping him into his arms. Dan's arms flew around Phil's neck and his tail hung limp below him.

"A-and my tail..." Dan whispered as Phil shakily stood, holding the cat boy bridal style.

"We can fix you up at home, ok? We'll get you nice and clean and patched up." Phil soothed gently, looking around. Ok, he could just retrace their steps, he was sure they had left footprints. Luckily the rain had stopped, even though the trees were still dripping with water.

"C-can I take a nap, Phil?" Dan asked, gently nuzzling against one of Phil's broad shoulders. Phil smelled nice. Like cinnamon.

"Of course you can, Danny. I've got you. Don't worry." The raven said, looking back up the hill. He gripped the brunet tightly as he began his trek upwards. Dan let out a quiet sigh, getting comfortable in Phil's arms, trying to ignore the stinging pain in various areas. He fell asleep fairly quickly. His tiny snores were rather adorable.  
Phil smiled softly, pausing to look down at the beautiful creature in his arms. He couldn't help but admire Dan's features. His dimple, his messy hair, his just barely there freckles on his slightly tan skin. Dan was the definition of beauty in Phil's eyes. Is that weird, to think that way about someone you barely know? Phil pondered over this for a while. It was no secret he was into men, with his sweet smelling shampoo and love for house plants and bright colors. Phil wasn't even that muscular, and he secretly like smelling various perfumes in stores.  
Phil sighed. It's normal to be attracted to one's looks, but he wanted to get to know Dan for his personality. He knew next to nothing about the boy.   
So, with a heavy sleeping cat boy in his arms and goosebumps risen on his pale skin from the cold, Phil trekked his way up the slippery hill at a painfully slow pace.   
It was torturous. Phil nearly slipped and fell numerous times, and by the time he got to the top of the hill his muscles and arms ached and he was out of breath. But Dan was still asleep, surprisingly, snuggled comfortably into Phil's chest as his fingers curled into the fabric of the raven's shirt.   
Phil sighed. He needed to adjust the boy in his arms so he wouldn't be straining so much, but he also didn't want to wake Dan.   
So, as carefully as possible, he turned Dan and pulled him up, arms resting under the cat boy's bottom to support him. The brunet whined softly, ears flattening.

"It's alright Bear..." Phil murmured as Dan nuzzled his face into Phil's neck, his long legs gripping onto the slightly shorter males waist. Dan's arms wrapped around Phil as he snuggled into him.   
His fluffy ears and hair brushed against Phil's pale skin, nose pressed into his neck.

"I like that nickname..." The cat boy whispered, warm breath hitting Phil's neck. The older chuckled, carrying Dan in the direction they had come from.

"I'm glad." He said.  
"My brave little bear."

Dan smiled sleepily, purring softly as he breathed in Phil's cinnamon like scent.   
He was out again by the time Phil made it out of the woods. The Brit was panting, his knees wobbling and legs aching as he glanced up. The sky was still dark with clouds even though the rain had mostly stopped.  
You know that feeling you get when you really have to pee but your cat is lying on you and you just don't have the heart to disturb it? That's how Phil felt. How could he wake up Dan while the cat boy was so peaceful? He'd just have to suck it up and carry the brunet the rest of the way to his flat.   
Phil began walking again, using all of his energy to keep his legs from buckling. Ugh, maybe he should have stayed with that fitness trainer instead of leaving after the first session...  
Nah. He'd rather suffer this than deal with his disturbingly handsome, Zac-Efron-slash-The-Rock gym trainer. Compared to that, this was a walk through the park- or, well, a walk through London.

Huffing, Phil trudged up to the entrance to the building before pausing. He pulled Dan's hood up to cover his ears just in case there was anyone in the hall.  
Silently, Phil opened the door, walking inside and looking around warily before heading up the flight of stairs to his apartment. Holding Dan up with one hand Phil fished around in his pocket before finding his key and unlocking the door.   
He pushed it open, walking inside and shutting it before collapsing onto the couch with the cat boy in his lap.  
And Phil passed out from exhaustion.


	5. Melodious Voices

The frigid waters of home greeted his pale skin as those gentle blue eyes peeled open. He stretched out, yawning, his ears flicking. Or, the fins that we're his ears.  
He looked around his bed of soft, squishy sand, only to scowl when he realized he wasn't lying in sand. He wiggled his tail and looked down to see it was tangled up in seaweed.

"Fuck's sake..." He muttered, yanking it free and looking around. Heck, where was everyone? He parted his lips, making clicking noises deep in his throat to call out to his clan. But no response.  
He looked around frantically. This place was unfamiliar. Had he been swept off by a current? Must be. He should stay here and let them look for him.  
Robert's big honey colored tail fluttered a little, propelling him upwards towards the surface. He rose up and out of the water to look around the expanse of ocean. No landmarks or recognizable islands, only confirming that Robert was very lost.  
But there was a spot in the distance, a small green island. The merman ran a hand through his wet gentle brown hair, sweeping it to the side and out of his face. Yeah, that would be a good place to start. Robert dove back under, thrashing his shimmering tail and shooting through the water like a bullet. He weaved around coral and seaweed and scared schools of fish into a frenzy. 

But, once Robert heard a voice, he stopped.

It was slow and alluring, a song, filling Robert's head with a calm curiosity. He swam up to break the surface. It was coming from the island.  
The merman turned to see waves crashing on the rocks, and a man sitting on one of them. His fingers were strumming a small harp as his haunting voice overtook the waves. His silky black hair was fluttering in the winds as he stared out into the ocean.  
Robert swam closer, joining in with his own melodious voice.  
The two mixed in a delicious harmony. The man noticed Robert in the water, looking down at him with chocolatey brown eyes. Pale skin seemed to glow in the sunlight, standing so gracefully on long legs. A bright tattoo crawled up his arm, stopping in the middle of his forearm.  
Mer people were said to have the best voices, luring sailors into their grasp to drag them to the depths of the ocean. Or making them fall in love with said mer person, alluring them, clouding their minds with the voice of an angel. 

But this man could rival the underwater species. No human's voice is so captivating. Who is this stranger?

The song had no words, but it still spoke. Of riches, of lust, but hidden under the veil of promise was ultimate demise. That was the way of the siren. Luring ships into wreck with their enchanting voice and harp.  
Their song ended as abruptly as it started with the crashing of waves. It seemed as if both men were drunk off their own voices. Silence hung heavily in the salty air.

"What's your name, stranger?" The black haired man on the rock spoke. Robert swam closer.

"I should ask the same for you." He said, and the man chuckled, dimples popping on his soft looking cheeks.

"Nathan." He rumbled silkily, Robert coming close enough to touch the rock. He propped himself up on it to get a better look. The man was lanky, but you could easily see the muscles on his arms. His clothing looked old and dirty, but didn't take away from his beauty. It only seemed to make him stand out more.

"Robert." The merman said, wet hair dripping and the water making his skin and scales shimmer. He pulled himself up on to the warm rock using his arms, tail propelling his bottom half put of the water. This seemed to peak Nathan's interest, watching Robert's tail as the merman sat comfortably on the rock.

"I haven't seen your species up close before. Normally I'd be territorial, but I've honestly never seen this place in my life. Am I the one intruding?" Nathan asked calmly, sitting down on the stone comfortably. His legs crossed, resting his harp carefully on his lap like it was the most precious object.

"I'm not sure. I've never been here either, if I'm honest. Um, I shouldn't be talking to humans so- N-not that I'm accusing you of being a human! I'm just trying to make sure!" Robert was already sweating slightly as he waved his hands frantically. He knew he probably blew this social interaction even though it's only been a few seconds. Nathan glanced at him silently, before the mysterious man began laughing. Even his laughter was entrancing, dimples caving in a bit on his cheeks, teeth pearly white.

"Relax. I can assure you that I'm not human." He said, voice bouncy with his gentle giggles. Robert sighed in relief. He offered a shy grin, tail swaying in the water, allowing the waves to pin it to the side of the rock whenever they rolled up. Nathan took the time to examine the merman. His fingers were slightly webbed, eyes a bright blue. His tail was quite long- long enough for the tail fin to dip into the salty water. Webbed fins replaced his ears, they seemed to cover and protect the holes he used to hear. His torso was slim, but muscular, the scales covering his tail shimmering a dark honey color, some of them even appearing in small patches on his skin. It was oddly beautiful.

"So, what are you?" Robert asked, and Nathan smirked slightly. He rubbed his arm before idly plucking at a few strings on his harp to create the gentle sound.

"Siren." He murmured.  
"Sadly I was born without wings, so there's no way to fly off this island."

Robert noticed a couple particularly long feathers clipped into Nathan's dark hair. The feathers were black and shiny, like that of a raven's, each fluttering in the wind. This man was truly gorgeous.

"Anyways, I'm starving." Nathan sighed, eyeing the ocean. He had went to go fish earlier, but the tide was much too strong for him to fight against. But now he had an aquaintance with a fish tail. Maybe Robert would actually be useful to him.  
The merman glanced down at the water.

"Oh yeah? What do you usually eat?" He asked.

"Raw fish usually, but if I can manage to start a fire I cook it." Nathan explains, finding the taste of cooked fish much better than just eating it raw. Robert nodded, not bothering to ask what "fire" or "cook" was before diving back into the salty waves with the intention of getting the both of them a snack. He swam quickly, looking out for any large schools that he could snatch from. Mer people usually fish in groups, so this was a bit different. Robert eventually managed to grab a couple shiny fish, nails puncturing them so they couldn't escape, though they thrashed around in his tight grip. The merman swam back to the surface and broke through into the cool ocean air. But Nathan was gone, seeming to have vanished.

"... hello?" Robert called. And just like that he was alone once more.


End file.
